The Day the Earth Trembled
The Day the Earth Trembled is the first episode of The New Series 1. Next story: Attack of the Carsuava Synopsis "It's....the end of the world!" - The Doctor Everyone believed that 2012 was the end of the world, as so it was happening. 2012 was the end of the world. But the Doctor wasn't the only one willing to save them. Bruce Spruce, an adult working as a scientist was willing to help, but the Doctor needs more than double....to stop Father Nature. Plot In the TARDIS, the Doctor has come Raxacoricofallapatorius having the Slitheen out of their doom. Travelling lonely for so long, wishing that Rose was back. Then after his random choose of where to go, he landed in 2012 in London. It was a normal day with no harm or destruction onto mankind like his usual random choose. He decided to stay for a bit. But, Father Nature, the green dust floating in the air, arrived! The Doctor was getting a hotdog at a nearby hotdog stand when Father Nature crept up the hotdog seller's nose. "May I have ketchup with this, please?" said the Doctor. But the hotdog seller refused and said that the roots of wrath of the nearby tree will tear apart the Doctor's little flesh for compost. The Doctor laughed. The hotdog seller was very angry and decided to use the roots of the nearby tree to crush him. The Doctor ran away pointing his sonic screwdriver at the hotdog seller's nose and Father Nature crept out. The hotdog seller, back to normal said "I'm a bad hotdog person!" and started to cry. Meanwhile, Bruce Spruce, a scientist working in northern London, was trying to figure out if it was soon the end of the world. But his calculator always said 1. For someone as smart as he, he knew the calculator was trying to say that there was one day left to evacuate to another planet. As he wanted to stop this from happening, he didn't have the correct equipment to suceed. Meanwhile, The Doctor was trying to figure out the problem with the guy at the hotdog stand, and he decided to call the scientists of what this green thing was. He ended up talking to Bruce Spruce on the phone and he asked the question. Then Bruce Spruce replied "Something bad alright, 'cause tommorow, Earth...goes boom-boom!" The Doctor was worried. Then he called out to everybody, "It's...the end of the world!" Nobody listened. Then he decided to see Bruce himself. He was at the place talking to Bruce himself and Bruce suggested that he could help. But the Doctor asked if there was anymore that could help, that was way worst. Then Bruce asked the company owner first what the thing was and if she could help. First, she was shocked and she said the thing was the un-discovered Father Nature, the opposite of Mother Nature. Then she said that she could not help. Then the Doctor told Bruce to run to and get into the TARDIS to go to Father Nature's natural planet, Caxlorious. But while running, the sky turned green, the clouds were black and the sun was purple. Then they went there and saw the Great Father Nature himself, a big glob of green goop. The Doctor questioned him and all he had to say was "Earth is the worst, it should be punished." The the Doctor stated that Father Nature's wife, Mother Nature, was down there. Then Father Nature replied, "If I have to destroy my favorites to destroy the planet, I'll do so!" Then the Doctor was furious. "If you monster, destroy Earth, you'll be gone too!". He was right, the soul of Earth and the soul of Caxlorious was connected, so if the Earth blew up, so would Caxlorious. The Doctor won. Everything was back to normal, for the Caxlorians are more fearsome for their planet blowing up than the humans. Therefore, it was the Number 2. Then Bruce was dropped off and was pleased, hoping that he would see The Doctor again. But the Doctor travelled to the year 200,000, and saw a horror. Cast *'The Doctor' - David Tennant *'Bruce Spruce' - Matt Smith *'Hotdog Seller' - Christopher Eccleston *'Bruce Spruce's Boss' - Billie Piper *'The Father Nature' - John Barrowman